Amor de Guarderia
by Lenayuri
Summary: Johnlock. Sherlock odia la guardería, la odia por que los niños son malos con él y no lo entienden... y es demasiado aburrida. Pero un día, un niño nuevo aparece y se jura -a su corta edad de cuatro años, que no se alejará de él, pase lo que pase. Lo que no sabe, es que ese juramento, le traerá una muy grande felicidad en el futuro.


**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Amor de Guardería.

Capítulo Único.

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

* * *

**Dedicado **a: ** smile in love** quien este 14 de Septiembre es nuestra linda cumpleañera en el Foro de I'm Sherlocked.

Mi linda niña, deseo que te la pases muy bien en este que es tu día, comas mucho pastel/torta y convivas con tu familia y amigos, y si tienes Jonlock's -que los tendrás- ¡mucho mejor!

**Muchas Felicidades y espero que te guste.**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Eres un pequeño infante de cuatro años, pero demasiado inteligente y maduro para tu dad, demasiado despierto para _ese_ lugar. Tienes a tu hermano mayor, Mycroft, pero él ya está en preescolar -obviamente. Tú querías ir con él, pero Madre no te lo permitió '_Sherlock, eres muy pequeño todavía_' recuerdas que te respondió cuando le pediste -exigiste- que te dejara ir con Mycroft '_estarás mejor conviviendo con más niños de tu edad y cuando crezcas, ya tendrás tu oportunidad de ir'_ y de haber podido, hubieses dicho una mala palabra en ese momento, pero sabía que tu madre no toleraría esas actitudes tan... _poco Holmes._ Así que te tragaste tu pequeño orgullo de cuatro años -si claro, uno debe tener su orgullo para salir airoso en la vida- y aceptaste de mala gana -lo dice tu pequeño ceño fruncido cada mañana- ir a ese lugar llamado _guardería_.

Con lo que nunca contó tu oh-todo-está-bien-en-el-mundo-Madre, es que los demás niños te eran indiferentes... claro, tú estabas en toda la disposición de hacer amigos y demás, pero el sentimiento era unilateral. A ti te veían como el niño _raro_ -el _fenómeno_. Simplemente porque te gusta _observar _todo a_ detalle_, saber, conocer el proceso de ensamble de algunos juguetes -podría decirse que los desarmabas 'cruelmente' con algunos utensilios que tienes a la mano-, quieres saber los _por qué_ y los _para qué_, quieres comerte el mundo a la corta edad de cuatro años. Quieres _conocimiento_. Pero los demás niños no comprenden tu mente _brillante_, eso es lo que había dicho tu padre antes de morir. Harías y lograrías grandes cosas. Y tu padre nunca se equivocó -no dentro de lo que recuerdas, pero lo confirma Mycroft, y él no miente... ¿o si?-. Así que al tercer día de tu estancia en la guardería, dedujiste dos cosas: la guardería es demasiado aburrida y los niños demasiado estúpidos -e infantiles, aún si son niños.

Por ello, decidiste aislarte. No más sufrimiento para ti, porque aunque sabes muy bien cómo esconder tus emociones -Mycroft fue muy amable al enseñarte '_todo Holmes respetable lo hace_' te dijo- aún así las palabras de los otros niños te lastiman, son hirientes... crueles. Así que cada día desde hace casi un mes, te la pasas en un pequeño rincón dibujando, o leyendo -ya sabes leer muy bien, de hecho- o haciendo algo a _escondidas_, para evitar que los _otros_ te molesten y luego te culpen de algo que no hiciste, obviamente.

Pero hoy es diferente. Al llegar a la pequeña entrada de la guardería notas que hay una cosa _diferente_. Y si tus cuentas están bien -por que ya sabes contar hasta el cien- hay una cabeza más, de hecho parece haber un niño más. Y él está de espaldas y no sabe que lo observas detenidamente.

_Corte militar -su padre debe serlo. Jeans un poco grandes -su madre debe ser de las que compran 'viendo' al futuro. Suéter holgado -regalo de alguna de sus abuelas por el tejido a mano. Mochila con un estampado raído -debe tener un hermano mayor y éste se la heredó._ Y sólo _observando_, ya sabías algunas cosas del extraño -del niño nuevo. Y una pequeña luz de esperanza apareció en tus ojos _'tal vez él pueda ser mi amigo'_ te dijo la voz, pero otra voz, una más dolida y sentida con el pequeño mundo que has conocido la calló con la única frase _'va a ser igual que todos, te lastimará y se reirá de ti'_ y la pequeña luz se extinguió. Y decidiste hacer caso a la segunda voz en tu cabeza, aún si la primera te gritaba -te rogaba que lo intentaras- '_él ES diferente, lo sé'_, y quisiste tener esa seguridad.

Y el día transcurrió igual que siempre. Y desde tu pequeño rincón observas todo alrededor. El 'nuevo' parecía ignorarte, eso o ya le habían hablado de ti. Jugaba con bloques de madera con Jim y Sebastian, dos de los niños que más te molestan. Después, a la hora del desayuno, las pequeñas Molly y Sarah se acercaron y comenzaron a platicar con el 'nuevo' -y piensas mentalmente en saber al menos su nombre para dejar de llamarlo _nuevo_, aunque no pienses en platicar con él. Y llegó la hora de la siesta, y olvidaste tu manta -lanzas un improperio al aire y frunces el ceño, ya que tu _querido_ hermano había escondido tu manta. Y no tienes más remedio que sentarte en tu colchoneta y esperar a que todos se duerman para hacerlo tú -para evitar las risas y bromas. Y te sientas, y haces como que juegas con algo -aparentemente un osito de felpa que _debía_ estar en tu habitación... oh, si... _Mycroft_. Y ves cómo uno a uno comienza a bostezar -siempre ayuda un poco de leche tibia. Y tan ensimismado estás observando los ojos de tu oso que no te das cuenta que a lado de ti está el niño nuevo. No lo notas hasta que con un leve toque te hace girar, y te encuentras con un par de hermosos ojos azules -casi tan azules como... como... como el mar. Un par de ojos que dicen tanto y esconden tanto al mismo tiempo. Y de frente es aún más interesante que de espaldas. Su cabello es rubio y a pesar del corte militar, puedes notar pequeñas ondulaciones en éste. Su rostro es redondo y sus mejillas están sonrojadas -a comparación tuya, que eres demasiado pálido. Y él te observa con una mirada llena de curiosidad y una hermosa sonrisa -una que nadie, además de tu madre y a veces Mycroft, te ha obsequiado.

-Disculpa...-y su voz te saca de tu introspección. Su voz es... y te preguntas si puede haber algo más lindo que aquél ser que está frente a ti. Sabes que debes decirle -al menos, tu nombre, pero la voz en tu cabeza te dice que lo ignores antes que él comience a molestarte. Pero... sus ojos. No puedes contra ellos.

-¿Si?- respondes lo más monótonamente que puedes, pero eres un niño, no puedes evitar emocionarte por cosas nuevas e interesantes... así eres tú. Es tu naturaleza.

-Me preguntaba...-_oh, si... _ya podías escuchar la pregunta- si quisieras compartir mi manta.

Y no puedes evitar agrandar lo ojos ante la pregunta... que no era exactamente la que esperabas -por que cuando Molly llegó, te preguntó si era verdad eso de que eras un fenómeno. Y eso pasó unas seis veces más a lo largo del mes. Pero él... él hizo algo totalmente diferente, y si eso no fuera suficiente, te estaba _ofreciendo_ compartir algo, a ti... al fenómeno... al raro de la guardería... al que nadie toleraba... a Sherlock. Pero la voz... nuevamente.

-¿Por qué?- y te golpeas mentalmente contra la pared.

-Mmm...- el pequeño niño -al que ya le debes preguntar su nombre- coloca su pequeña manita en su mentón, te observa y sonríe felinamente, como si escondiera un secreto. -Porque quiero hacerlo.- ¡Eso no era una respuesta para ti! Por Dios, ni siquiera era una respuesta coherente... pero te fascinó. Y ya debes preguntarle su nombre... y si él ya sabía sobre ti, ya era hora de que zanjaras el tema.

-¿Sabes quién soy, verdad?- lo sigues observando y notas que sus mejillas se sonrojan con un lindo tono rosa.

-Si... al menos lo que me han dicho- y lo que temías... se hace presente.

-Y aún así quieres compartir tu manta... aún si soy un...- pero sus pequeñas manos tapan tu boca, evitando que completaras la frase. Y lo miras entre molesto y confuso. Ese niño sí que era extraño... pero del extraño que es _maravilloso_ e _interesante_.

-No lo eres, no te conozco de nada y no puedo afirmarlo, pero si lo que los demás niños dicen es verdad...-esperó y tú afirmaste con la cabeza- bien, ya que es verdad, sólo puedo decirte una cosa... -oh, él y sus pausas dramáticas -¡eres fascinante! en serio, ¡sorprendente!- y tu rostro no tuvo precio. El pequeño _niño nuevo_ -en serio, ya debes preguntarle cómo se llama- cree que eres fascinante, y su sonrisa deslumbra tus ojos, como si trataras de ver hacia el sol. Eso es... es demasiado bueno. -¿Por qué me miras así?- sí, tu mirada lo examinaba, tratando de encontrar la mentira... el engaño... la hora en la que todos saltarían y te gritarían '_te la creíste_', pero no encontraste nada. Y él te miraba sin comprender... y tú lo mirabas de vuelta... hasta que se dio cuenta de _algo_ -¡oh, sí! ¡perdón!- tanto tú como él habían olvidado que sus manos tapaban tu boca. Y aunque te molestaba e irritaba el toque de un extraño, su toque se sintió... cálido. Y al terminar el intercambio de miradas, preguntaste.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- te respondió, ahora jugando con su suéter. Estaba nervioso. Y se veía lindo.

-No es lo que los otros niños creen de mi.

-Aja... pero yo no soy 'los otros niños'- hizo comillas con sus dedos índice y medio y volvió a preguntar -en serio ¿quieres compartir mi manta?- y levantó un poco su manta con dragones rojos y negros, haciéndote un espacio junto a él.

-Claro.- y sonreíste, como no creías nunca sonreírle a alguien más.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es John Watson.- dijo sonriente, acurrucándose a tu lado. Y es que por más que se acomodaran, la manta los hacía quedarse juntos.

-Sherlock Holmes.- e igualmente te acurrucaste a su lado.

-Mucho gusto, Sherlock.- y su bostezo fue lo último que escuchaste antes de que John cayera dormido. Y volviste a sonreír. Definitivamente, John Watson sería tu amigo.

-Al contrario, el gusto es mio- susurraste a un dormido rubio e hiciste lo que nunca imaginaste, le besaste la frente y él se acurrucó aún más a ti, para después abrazarte y suspirar entre sueños. Y te dejaste hacer. Por que la calidez que el otro emanaba era tan... pacífica, y prometiste, _no_, te juraste que de ser posible, no dejarías ir a John Watson, jamás.

* * *

-John- susurras entre sueños.

-Dime- te responde alguien a tu lado. Y con su dulce voz despiertas y abres los ojos, encontrándote con esos ojos azules que tanto te gustan.

-Buenos días, John.- y besaste su frente, como la primera vez que se conocieron. Como cuando te juraste no dejarlo ir. Cuando durmieron abrazados sin saber lo que el futuro les depararía. Cuando sólo eran unos pequeños niños de cuatro años en una guardería. Cuando en esa guardería nada te era interesante hasta la llegada de ese pequeño niño rubio que robó tu corazón -tu corazón acorazado, no creyente de las emociones humanas, tu corazón que desde ese día latió más y más fuerte cada día, _por John_. Cambiaste, para bien, todo gracias a él. Y a pesar de todo lo que pasaron, buenos y malos momentos, ahí están el día de hoy, despertando juntos, abrazados... amándose como aquel día en París donde, después de varios intentos -fallidos, has de apuntar- decidiste decirle tajante y directamente que estabas enamorado de él, y aun lo recuerdas como si hubiese sido ayer, John te sonrió, te abrazó y susurró en tu oído _'yo también, Sherlock, yo también me enamoré de ti'_. -¿John?

-Si, Sherlock.

-Te amo- y sentiste su sonrisa en tu pecho desnudo, y algo calientito -intuyes que es su mejilla sonrojándose, por que aún después de tantos años, John se sigue sonrojando como en la guardería, cuando te ofreció su manta... su calor... su corazón.

-Yo también te amo, Sherlock. Duerme un poco más, ¿te parece?- y te abrazó aún más. Como un pequeño _gatito_ buscando calor.

-Perfecto.- y dejaste que Morfeo cerrara tus ojos, y agradeciste a quien sea que te escuchara -no eras muy creyente de seres que no podían probar su existencia empíricamente- que te haya mandado a John, que le haya dejado quedarse a tu lado y pides que sigan así mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Por que él es tuyo.

Y tú eres de él.

Él robó tu corazón cuando tenías cuatro años. Se lo vas entregando en pequeños trozos, con cada acción, cada mirada, cada palabra. Todo por él.

Y él... él te dio su corazón aún sin tú saberlo. Cada aventura, cada lágrima, cada risa... cada cosa que viven juntos.

Y la vida no puede ser mejor ¿o si?

-¿Sherlock?

-Mmm- respondes medio dormido.

-Creo que es tiempo...- y tu sueño pasa a último término.

Y te das cuenta de que sí... la vida puede ser mucho, mucho mejor. Si John está contigo, todo puede ser mejor.

* * *

_Fin..._

* * *

**Notas de yo:**

Muahahaha ¿y qué tal smile? ¿Te gustó tu regalo?  
Espero que si... al principio -y Momo te lo podrá confirmar- esto iban a ser una serie de drabbles sobre el tema... pero salió este obne-shot... y una serie de drabbles que comenzaré a publicar también... y... y... awwww

Nuevamente **smile**, ¡muchas felicidades!

Por cierto, una disculpa **enorme, enorme** por mi ausencia. Ya comencé a trabajar y no tengo internet -en serio, malditas tarifas de internet en México-, así que, como no me van a pagar hasta fin de mes, pues... le haré ojitos a mi padre para que lo pague... o a mi madre... en fin.

**¿Un review?**


End file.
